The present disclosure relates to a packaging device that is configured to package an object that is placed on a plate-shaped base by covering both the object and the base with a film.
A packaging device is proposed that is configured to package an object by covering the object with a film. For example, in a packaging device, a film is disposed in a position such that the film intersects a conveying surface and along which a conveyed object passes. The object may be conveyed from the upstream side toward the film. The film may be pulled toward the downstream side by the object. The film may firmly be attached to the object by being pressed against the object with a strength corresponding to tension. The packaging device cuts the film by melting the film on the upstream side of the object. The object may be sealed by the film. The packaging device can also package an object that is placed on a plate-shaped base with the film, together with the base.